


Owned

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, F/M, Het, Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Owned

Ginny stood looking out the small kitchen window, sipping her first cup of tea of the morning, a wide smile on her face. 

She and Neville has danced around each other for over a year—she was sure he didn't want to step on Harry's toes although Harry's toes had never been close enough to Ginny's for there to be an issue.

When she finally brought him back to her flat last night, Neville revealed a side of himself no one would have suspected.

Unless they remembered him standing up to Voldemort and slaying his pet snake in the process.

~*~

As if hit by a spell, Ginny froze, teacup shattering, as two strong arms reached around and pulled her flush to the body behind her, the evidence of Neville's arousal pressing against the small of her back. A hand wrapped around her hair, tugging her head back and she dropped it to his shoulder, giving him access to plunder her mouth.

When they came up for air, Ginny was panting as well as dripping wet.

"Morning," Neville said huskily, then pressed her face to the countertop and fucked her.

She'd never felt so alive, so free in all her life.


End file.
